


Happy birthday, Goten! (Goten/Trunks NSFW)

by AlixWritesStuff



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 20:06:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20954165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlixWritesStuff/pseuds/AlixWritesStuff
Summary: This was a commission for Pie555. If you're interested in getting a commission, check out my Twitter @AlixWritesStuff and DM me there!Trunks gives Goten his Birthday spankings.





	Happy birthday, Goten! (Goten/Trunks NSFW)

Goten and Trunks sat on the floor in front of Goten's bed, wired controllers in their hands. For Goten's seventh birthday, all he had wanted was a sleepover with his friend. They pressed buttons madly as they played Mortality Fights 3, their characters on-screen fighting eachother. Goten and Trunks were an even match, their health bars dropping point by point. The room was hot for only being in the Spring season, it almost felt like mid-summer.

"Hey! Goten! You haven't had your birthday spankings yet but I'm about to beat your butt!" Trunks teased, landing a combo hit. Goten retaliates and sends Trunks' health bar down evenly to his. "Hey! No fair!" Trunks protests. "That's it! If you lose, you're definitely getting your butt whooped!" Goten mashes buttons, laughing excitedly, "too bad you're going to lose, Trunks!" 

Goten was wrong, his health bar suddenly dropping to zero. He had lost. "Hey! You cheated!" Goten protests. Trunks sticks out his tongue, "you're just a sore loser! Now come on! A bet's a bet!" Trunks lunges for Goten, who runs away, giggling, "only if you can catch me!" Trunks chases him, finally catching his friend and pinning him down to the floor. "Now you're in for it, Goten!" He yanks Goten's pants down, his hand coming down on Gotens bottom with a **_thwack_**! And counting, "one!" _**Thwack**_! "Two" _**Thwack**_! "Oops, I lost count, guess I have to start over!" 

Goten tried to wiggle out of Trunk's grip, but couldn't. "Trunks!" He whines, "you're so mean! I'm gonna get you back!" _Thwack_! Trunks laughs at his friend, "as if! You know I'm a lot stronger than you!" _Thwack_! By the time Trunks was done, Goten's bottom was red and stinging.

"Awe! Poor baby did I hurt you?" Trunks teases. Goten says, "I'm not a baby!" Trunks shrugs and reaches for something, "I guess I'll be nice and help you with the damage I caused. You're just lucky I didn't go super."

Goten felt the soothing coolness of lotion being rubbed on his behind. But even when the lotion was fully rubbed in, Trunks continued rubbing at his bottom, watching it jiggle as he toyed around. "Trunks, what are you doing?" Goten wonders. Trunks says, "I don't know, it's just so squishy." His hands squeezed and pulled his bottom like play-doh, a finger slipping into his crack and gliding past his hole. "Trunks! That feels weird!"

The finger glides back over it, "does it?" Trunks questions. He gives his friend one last smack on the bum and let him go. He yawns tiredly, his eyes drooping. "Birthday spankings are exhausting. You wanna sleep now?" Trunks asks Goten. Goten nods and takes off his clothes, preferring to sleep naked in the heat.

Goten clicks off the light and crawls into bed, Trunks facing him as they lay down. "Hey, Goten?" Trunks' face was a little red. "What's up?" Goten looks at his friend. "Do you wanna try that thing again?" Goten blinks a few times, "uh, I don't know if it's such a good idea. Last time you gave me a fat lip!" Trunks rolls his eyes, "it'll be fine! I'll go easy on you!"

Goten gives in, "okay, okay." Trunks leans in and, as gently as he could, touches his lips to Goten's, over and over. Goten giggles as they share small kisses in the dark.


End file.
